For computer operations, numerous network security elements have been introduced in order to combat attacks by outside persons. For example, unauthorized persons often attempt to access network resources by probing the network for accessible points in the system.
Among the network security elements that have been devised to address unauthorized network entry are darknet analyzers and honeypots, which combine to lure harmful traffic away from operational computer resources and to allow system personnel to analyze the attackers. In general, the security elements will recognize that an unauthorized person is attempting to access IP (Internet Protocol) addresses that are on unused subnets, and thus should not be accessed. Once the access is detected, the unauthorized user may be directed to a server or system that is separate from the operational network, and which may be referred to as a “darknet”. In addition, the network security may attempt to emulate the system to try to encourage the unauthorized user to divulge the user's access methods or level of knowledge regarding the network (referred to as a “honeypot”), thereby enabling system administrators to improve network security.
However, conventional systems are limited in operation, and will not protect the network in many cases. If an unauthorized user has sufficient knowledge the user may be able to avoid triggering the darknet operation. For example, if the user is able to avoid unassigned IP addresses or unused networks the user may not be detected. In addition, the operation of the darknet/honeypot might be detected by the unauthorized user, allowing the user to break off contact before network administrators are able to gain information regarding the intruder.